In the medical radiotherapy technology, before radiotherapy is performed on a subject or when radiotherapy is being performed on the subject, tumors and normal organs are monitored in real time by medical imaging equipment. In this way, the radiation of the high-energy ray beam can be adjusted in real time according to changes in the tumor position, so that the radiation field of the high-energy ray beam follows the target volume tightly, so as to ensure that the tumor position is accurately irradiated.
Since high-energy rays are invisible to the naked eye, if the tumor position is accurately radiated by the high-energy ray beam, a visible light field of a visible light beam can assist in high-energy ray localization. In this case, if the light field of the visible light beam and the radiation field of the high-energy ray beam are highly coincident, the accuracy of the radiation field of the high-energy ray beam is relatively high.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.